In Another's Shoes
by Donatellosgirl36
Summary: A distress signal draws the turtles' crew to an abandoned planet. It also draws the Salamandrians. A mysterious crystal transforms April and Mona. Can they change back or are they stuck in their new bodies? What does Raph think of the transformation and can he help them come to terms with this new life? A 2012 universe fic.
1. Chance Encounters

Sirens wailed, drawing everyone from their game of space ball. "What is that?" Donnie asked the Fugitoid.

They raced along the corridor to the bridge. "It sounds like a distress signal."

Leo slipped into his station with Donnie. "Looks more like a beacon of some kind."

"I'm getting some kind of message from it." April hit a few keys. A voice came filled the bridge, speaking in a foreign tongue. "I'll translate it." She hit another key and a low melodious voice consumed their ears.

"We are the last of our kind. We are dying. Our sun burns too bright for us now. We leave behind these records of our people so that others will remember us."

The voice ended and an eerie silence followed to be broken by Donatello. "I've located the source of the signal it's coming from the second planet in this solar system."

"We don't have time for a mercy missions. We have to find the Triceratons." Raph groused.

"Dude, they could totally have some alternate version of Crognard!" Mikey's eyes widened. "Or even better, a new pizza topping I haven't tried!"

"Does the message say anything else, Red?" Casey asked from the other station.

April shook her head. "No, it just repeats over and over."

"There does seem to be something odd about the signal, though I'm not entirely sure what it is." The Fugitoid tapped his metal chin with a metal hand, making a little clinking noise.

"Should we investigate, Leo?" Don asked from beside him.

"There could still be someone alive down there." April pointed out. "We can't just abandon them."

Raph snorted. "I say it's a waste of time."

Leo frowned. "Yeah, but if someone's in trouble, we have to do everything we can to help. Fugitoid, prepare for landing."

"Commander G'Throkka, we are receiving a distress signal." The female Salamandrian said.

"Is it near?" The large Salamandrian male asked.

"Yes, no more than three light years. Shall we investigate?"

He grunted. "Yes."

"It could be a trick by the Triceratons, commander."

"It could also be a potential ally, Lieutenant."

"Are you sure we got some kind of signal from here? This place is like totally deserted." Mikey walked behind the group as they walked through an ancient city.

"Yes, Mikey. I'm sure." April walked a few steps in front of him.

Leo gazed at the large stone columns and crumbling stone buildings. "These ruins kind of remind me of those back on Earth in Greece."

Raph threw his hands up. "That just makes this extra boring."

Casey walked beside him. "Hey, the Greeks were cool man. They had all kinds of different gods and lots of weird creatures." Raph snorted and pushed him. The two began to roughhouse as they neared a large structure. The only one that was still mostly intact.

"Can we at least try to pay attention people? We are on a strange planet. And I have found no record of any sentient beings coming from this solar system." Fugitoid followed Donatello into the mouth of the building.

"The signal is coming from this way guys." Donnie used his sensor staff to guide the way.

Raph and Casey continued to roughhouse as they began to weave their way through a series of passages. A pair of shadows moved across the end of a hall. Leo stopped, drawing one of his glowing katana. "Guys, I don't think we're alone in here."

"Nonesense," Honeycutt protested. "I scanned the entire area before we landed and there was no life on the surface."

Donnie came to a corner and was about to turn, when a large shadow stepped into his path. He gasped and fumbled with the sensor staff, nearly dropping it. "Friends." A deep gravely, yet familiar, voice spoke a moment before G'Throkka appeared.

Raph stopped where he had Casey pinned to the ground, a hand squashing his face. The turtle's face lit up as Y'Gythgba stepped into the light. "Mona Lisa!"

She smiled as he rushed forward to stop only a few steps away. Her dark eyes smoldered. "I am pleased to see you as well, Raphael."

Leo moved to the front of the group. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We encountered a distress signal and followed it to this planet." G'Throkka explained.

"Really? That's what we were doing too." Mikey chimed in.

"Uh, maybe we should look for it together." Raph suggested, looking rather nervous.

"This is agreeable." G'Thokka turned with Donnie and headed down the passage.

Raph and Mona hung back as the others followed. He looked away, not sure what to say, until she slipped her hand into his. He lifted his eyes to meet hers. "How have you been?"

"Well, enough." She said as they started down the passage after the group. "I am glad to see you too seem well."

"Yeah." He watched the others enter a chamber ahead of them. "I just wish we could spend more time together."

"We are both warriors, Raphael. Our place is on the battlefield. It leaves little time for personal pursuits."

Raph's eyes dropped to the floor. "Yeah, you're right, I guess."

She stopped as they were about to enter the room. She lifted his chin with slender clawed fingers. "However, that does not mean I too would not enjoy more time with you." Raph smiled and they rejoined their companions.

The chamber glowed from hundreds of glowing and pulsing orbs. "What are these things?" Mikey asked. "They're kind of cool looking."

"They appear to be some type of memory crystals." The professor moved across the room to what one could only call a computer console. It had a screen and several knobs, and in its center was a bowl looking device.

"So these things contain the memories of an entire race?" Leo asked.

"An extinct one too, so don't touch anything. That means you, Mikey." Don said without turning to his brother.

Behind him, Mikey jerked his hands away from where he was about to pick one up and grinned. "What? Who me? I'm not doing anything."

April gazed around the chamber. "Wow, they're so pretty." One globe on the far wall seemed different. It pulsed with a pink light. She approached it and stared into the light. The globe seemed to be speaking to her. Without thinking, she reached out and lifted it from its cradle.

Mona Lisa growled and rushed forward to take it from her. "Foolish terran. You have no idea-" As she touched the globe, a bright light swallowed them. Both females gave a cry.

Donnie gave a panicked cry of his own. "April!"

Raph repeated the sentiment. "Mona!"

"Lieutenant!" G'Throkka called into the light.

As the light faded, the group gasped. No longer did April sport a red mop of hair, but sleek leathery crimson skin. Her eyes remained their bright blue, but they too had changed to a more oval shape. She had also grown in height and broadness her body becoming that of a Salamandrian. The little yellow jumpsuit stretched and strained against the larger body. The front opened just enough that you could see the skin fade from red to white at her chest.

Beside her, Mona had changed as well. No longer did she possess the powerful body of a Salamandrian but that of a human girl. Her hair was jet black and it nearly reached her waist. Red highlights burned their way through it, giving her features a sharpness. Her eyes, though brown, were flecked with green that shimmered in the light from the glowing orb. The paleness of her skin stood out against the dark hair and eyes. The space suit she wore hung loosely on her much smaller frame.

The girls stared at one another, both still holding the orb.

"By the stars! What has happened to you, Y'Gythgba?" G'Throkka took a step forward.

"Hey, how come April gets to play with them?" Mikey pouted and Leo shot him a glare.

"April?" Donnie moved towards the girl that now stood at eye level with him.

Raph pushed past him. "Mona!" He caught her as she started to fall to her knees. "Are you alright?"

She pressed a hand to her forehead. "Yes, I…" She stopped as she stared at the clawless hands. "What has happened to me?"

The Fugitoid yanked the globe from April's hands. "It seems you have switched species, a fascinating phenomenon. And one I have never before encountered."

Anger flared in Mona's eyes. "You did this!" She lunged at April and Raph caught her around the waist.

April took a step back and seemed to realize that her body didn't react like it should. She could feel the additional appendage of her tail and it twitched. She stared down at the leathery hands tipped in claws. Anger flared in her own eyes. "No, you did this by trying to take it from me!"

Donnie stepped in front of her, catching her shoulders. "Whoa, everyone calm down. We need to figure out what just happened."

April met his eyes and she was mystified by the fact that she could look directly into them and by the deep concern in them. "Donnie?"

"It'll be okay, April. We'll fix this." Donnie reassured her.

The Fugitoid looked at the glowing orb in his hands. "The memory crystals may help with that."

"Good. Don, you and the professor see what you can find. The rest of us will check out this place, maybe we can find some more clues." Leo suggested.

Donnie gazed at the chamber still glowing with numerous globes of light. "Take your time. This may take a while."


	2. Temptation

A/N: I must apologize for the edit on the first chapter. For some reason the system did not save my horizon lines or author notes. So, I will put them here.

Disclaimer: I don't own those pizza eating turtles, nope, nope nope.

This fic is a gift for retro mania. I hope you are enjoying it so far. BTW, I have spoken with KerryAnne, who has a similar fic in play. (Which I had no knowledge of before starting this one.) I believe our story lines will diverge enough that it won't matter and she agrees. Feel free to check hers out if you'd like.

* * *

Mikey watched April slump against a wall and sit rather awkwardly against it. The professor and Donnie had been moving crystal globes to the computer one by one in hopes of discovering what had transformed April and Mona. But so far nothing seemed to be coming of it. He frowned and leaned over Donnie's shoulder. "Why don't you just let them hold it again? Maybe that will switch them back."

Don shook his head distractedly. "We don't know what that will do to them, Mikey. It could switch them back. It could also change them into something else or it could even kill them. We have to research before trying anything."

Across the room, Casey slowly moved towards April. He hadn't said much since the transformation. He scratched his head nervously. "Uh, hey Red, how are you doing?" She lifted her large head to glare at him through oval eyes. He backpedaled. "Uh, yeah, dumb question." He sighed as she looked away despondently. "Hey, look at this way. You're bigger and stronger. You could probably kick some real butt in that body."

"You're not making me feel better, Casey." April grumbled, a hiss escaping in the process.

"Look, why don't we go for a walk, maybe it'll get your mind off of things." Casey offered her a hand. She paused and then slowly took it. He grunted a little as he helped her up. He blushed when she looked at him. "Sorry, you are bigger." April looked away dejectedly again as they left the chamber.

In another part of the structure, G'Throkka and Leo scanned the walls which were lined with carvings. "I do not see the purpose in this."

"We have to see if there are any clues to how to change them back." Leo explained.

"If the globe had the power to change them in the first place, it should have the power to change them back." G'Throkka grunted.

"We don't know for sure that is what it'll do." Leo stopped as his light hit some pictographs on one of the walls. "Hey, look at this."

G'Throkka turned away from the wall he'd been scanning to see what had caught the turtles attention. Leo's light illuminated a series of scenes. The first scene showed a creature locked behind bars while a second planted crops. They could only guess the creatures were the original inhabitants of the planet. The second pictograph showed the two creatures holding a glowing globe. They were distinguished by one wearing chains and the other not. In the third scene the two had changed places. The one that had been imprisoned began to plant crops as the other had done while the second sat behind the bars. Then the two were shown holding the globe again and returning to their original states.

"It appears the globe was used as some sort of punishment for prisoners." G'Throkka concluded.

"Or maybe some kind of rehabilitation." Leo considered. He pressed the com button on his arm band. "Hey, Donnie, you should see this."

On the other side of the large of the building, Raph and Mona walked a corridor. He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. She was decidedly unhappy. She stumbled in the oversized space suit. She cursed in her own language, or at least she tried, the noise that came out was nothing like what she had intended. Raph caught her arm and for a moment she met his eyes. She looked away, hating the feeling of weakness that filled her. "How do your companions deal with such weak vessels?"

"I guess they're just used to 'em." Raph turned his light back to the path.

She watched him as they started to walk again. "Humans are the norm on your planet?"

"Yeah."

She reached up to touch the long dark locks. There was something appealing to having hair, it was soft and warm. "Raphael, is this form appealing?"

Raph paused to look down at her. It was strange that she was now shorter than him. He shifted a little nervously. On the one hand she was very pretty as a human, but on the other he had found her original form just a stunning. "Yeah, you're gorgeous….I mean, uh, as humans girls go." He smiled as her eyes lit up a bit.

"Perhaps this form is not so bad after all." She smiled and Raph felt his heart skip a beat. She slipped her hand into his and he gave it a warm squeeze.

A noise came from outside, drawing their attention. "What's that?" Raph hurried down the passage until they reached the gaping hole that had once been doors. They stopped as they saw a column fall over.

"Try that one, Red!" Casey's voice echoed off the barren rock walls that were scattered around them.

Raph and Mona ran around the edge of a crumbling wall to see April put her shoulder to another large column and it crash to the ground. Raph frowned. "What are you two doing?"

Casey turned to look at them. "Raph, it's so cool! Look how strong April is!"

Raph glanced at Mona out of the corner of his eye. She folded her arms and turned away. Raph glared at Casey. "Of course she's strong, she has Mona Lisa's body."

April landed beside Casey. She snorted. "This is my body, Raph. I might as well get used to it." April was beginning to like her new form.

Donnie's voice came over their coms. "Guys meet us at Leo's location."

* * *

"So, according to these hieroglyphs the orb does have the power to change you back." Donnie explained.

"Great, let's do it, so we can go get some lunch." Mikey rubbed his tummy.

Behind him Honeycutt was still examining the wall. "Oh, dear."

"What is it professor?" Leo stepped up beside him.

"It seems there is another hieroglyph that was overlooked." He indicated a second set of pictures. These showed the same two creatures holding the glowing orb, but as they were to switch places, just as they had in the first set, the one that was the prisoner vanished leaving the other changed back into its original form but alone. "I'm afraid that this may change things."

"What does it mean?" Raph asked. He could feel Mona tense beside him.

Donnie frowned. "Well, I think what it means is that if we don't do this exactly right it could kill one of them."

G'Throkka growled and turned to Mona. "It is your choice, Lieutenant Y'Gythgba."

She scowled, though it held none of its usual intensity. "There is no choice. I am ready."

April nodded. "Yeah, me too."

Donnie turned to meet her eyes, worry evident in his. "April, it could kill you."

She put a hand on his shoulder. "It's better than living like this."

Together the group moved back into the chamber of glowing orbs. The Fugitoid lifted the orb from its cradle. "You're certain you want to try this? It could be very dangerous."

The two girls exchanged looks. "Yes." They replied together. He held the orb in front of him. April and Mona exchanged another look before reaching out and grasping it. April clenched her eyes shut hoping that when she opened them she would be her old self again.

The others stepped back waiting for the same bright light that had consumed the girls earlier. But nothing happened. Mona opened her eyes and stared at the small human hands. "What happened? Why am I still like this?"

April opened her eyes as well. "Why didn't it work?"

The Fugitoid caught the globe as they both released it. "It seems there is more to the transformation than just holding the crystal."

"You mean they could be stuck like that?" Mikey didn't like the idea much.

The Fugitoid hesitated. "Yes….unless we can find the remaining key to reversing the transformation."

April ducked her head, tears slipping from her eyes. "No!" She dashed from the chamber.

"April, wait!" Donnie called after her.

"D, you stay and help the professor. I'll go talk to her." Casey turned and hurried after her.

Mona stared into the orb, wondering why this had happened to them. Raph's hand landed on her shoulder. "You okay?"

She sighed. "I was just wondering what will become of me, if I cannot return to my true self? I will not be accepted on my home world."

Raph cleared his throat, blushing a bit. "You could always come home with us. That is if we're able to save Earth."

She gave him a small sad smile, her brown and green eyes shimmering. "As desirable as that might sound, I do have family back home."

He blinked. "You do?"

"Yes, I have five hatchery sisters."

He couldn't prevent the smirk. "Do they all look like you – I mean like you usually do?"

She closed her eyes with a heavy sigh. "Yes, but they certainly would not recognize me like this."

He turned her towards him and lifted her chin. "Hey, we're not going anywhere…I'm not going anywhere until we fix this." He kissed her warmly and she wrapped her hand around the one that held her chin.

Slowly he released her and she smiled. "Thank you, Raphael."

Outside, Casey found April sitting on large stone. He sat near but not too close. "It'll be okay, Red. The professor and Donnie will figure out how to change you back."

She swiped at the large tears that fell from her oval eyes. "No, it's not okay, Casey. What if they can't figure it out? What if I am stuck this way? I can't go home like this! My dad would have kittens!"

Casey looked away. It was hard to argue with what she said when she looked like that. "I'm sure your dad will know it's still you. Considering all the weird stuff we've been through, he'll just be glad you're okay."

April lifted her head a little. "Really?" He nodded and she laid a hand on top of his. "Thanks, Casey."

He withdrew his hand a flicker of disgust passing his face. Her leathery skin and claws sent a shiver down his spine. April frowned. "What?"

He shifted. "Uh, that's just a little too weird for me." Hurt flashed in her blue depths and her jaw dropped slightly. New tears sprang to her eyes and she shot to her feet. Casey realized his mistake a moment before she bolted. "Wait April! I didn't mean it like that!"

* * *

A/N: Although I'm not the biggest fan of April being a teenager, I'm finding she's fairly easy to write. R&R please!


	3. Being You

A/N: I am overwhelmingly pleased by the fantastic response this fic is receiving.

* * *

"You said what!" Donnie roared.

Casey fidgeted. "I kinda told her it was weird when she touched me."

"You idiot!" Donnie pushed him aside and stomped out of the globe chamber, intent of finding April. Outside he paused to use his sensors to locate her com signal. He turned and headed down a passage they had yet to explore.

His eyes widened in awe as he stepped into a large courtyard. Exterior walkways encircled it for three levels above. At the center was what once would have been a large fountain and in its prime would have likely been quite lovely. But now it was devoid of water and large chunks had fallen away. On its rim sat April, head down and shoulders slumped. To say the least, she looked depressed. She didn't look up as he sat down beside her.

"I'm sorry."

He blinked. "For what?"

"I know how you feel now, when people look at you and scream or run away. I did the same thing when we first met."

He sighed. "You kind of get used to that after a while. But listen April, just ignore Casey. He's a moron. There's nothing weird about you." She looked at him skeptically. "I mean, I actually think you look nice like this." She lifted her head to gaze at him with her intense blue eyes. He tapped his fingers together a bit timidly. "I'll admit, I am used to your human form, but this form isn't so bad either."

She lowered her head a little. "And what if we can't figure out how to change me back?"

"We will." He reassured her.

She frowned. "But what if we don't?"

She was surprised when he wrapped his arms around her pulling her against his plastron and tucking her head beneath his chin. "Then when this is over, you'll stay with us for as long as you want or need to."

She sighed, relaxing into him. Some part of her realized he was accepting her as she was. He wasn't disgusted by her appearance and he didn't hesitate at her touch. And for a just a moment she allowed a thought of what-if to pass through her mind. Would it be so terrible to be with Donnie? She'd already lived with them once. Perhaps it wouldn't be so terrible after all if she was stuck this way. It would certainly make things simpler between them.

Honeycutt's voice broke through the air, shattering the moment. "Donatello, I believe I've found the key to turning April and Mona back to normal."

He let her sit up as he pressed the button on his com. "We're on our way, professor." He turned his brown eyes on her. "Are you okay?"

She gave a slight nod and Donnie stood to lead the way back. April stood to follow, slipping her hand into his. He gave her a small smile and squeezed it, but didn't say anything else as they walked inside.

The Fugitoid turned from the computer console as they entered. "Oh, good, there you are. Come see this." Don and April stepped up to the computer with the rest of their party. The professor turned and pressed a key and a video began to play. It showed a similar scene to the one on the wall, two creatures changing places and then back again. A series of text scrolled down the screen. "I've translated most of this. What it basically says is that if one is truly sorry for their crimes and is willing to accept their punishment, then they are returned to their original form."

"But we committed no crime." Mona Lisa pointed out.

"That's right, we didn't do anything wrong." April agreed.

"I believe the orb is able to see into your hearts and see your deepest desires." Honeycutt continued as he turned to face them. "It responds to your emotions. You must desire to be yourselves again."

Mona frowned, an eye straying to Raph where he stood beside her. _Our deepest desires…_

April frowned as well. _It can see into our hearts…_ She closed her eyes, knowing Donnie was watching her.

"Then it should just change them back." Mikey chimed up. He looked around. "Right?"

Leo glanced at the two girls. "I'm not so sure."

G'Throkka stepped up behind Mona. "You must try again, Lieutenant Y'Gythgba. We are still at war."

She looked away, not daring to meet anyone's eyes. "I will try, Commander."

"You've got to try too, April." Leo urged. "We have to get back to looking for the Triceratons and saving Earth."

April nodded her response distant. "I'll try."

So, as before, the professor held the glowing orb before the girls. And as before they exchanged a look, but this time neither girl's gaze held the same confidence as it had before. Together they reached out and grasped the globe. Neither seemed surprised when nothing happened.

The Fugitoid tapped his chin with a metal hand. "Hmm, I wonder if I missed something." Taking the globe from April, he examined it.

Raph and Donnie exchanged a look. They both shook their heads. "No, you didn't miss anything." Raph put a hand on Mona's shoulder. "Let's go for a walk." She didn't respond but turned towards the door.

"Why didn't it work?" Mikey moved to stand beside the Fugitoid and stare into the pink light. He looked up April, but she didn't meet his gaze. "April?"

"Don't you want to be human, Red?" Casey asked.

April didn't bother to look at him. Leo could see her considering the possibility of staying in her new body. "You have to change back, April. Think about it. What would you do when we get home? You can't exactly walk down the street like that. Believe me, we know."

Donnie reached over and took her wrist, pulling her out the door. They didn't go far before he stopped and turned to her. She wouldn't meet his eyes. "What's going on April?"

She shook her large head. "I don't know."

He frowned. "You hesitated. Why?"

She turned away from him, wrapping her arms around herself. "I….I guess I never really considered the possibility…." Donnie's eyes filled with hurt. She had never even given the idea of them being together real thought. "But I can now." She looked down at her leathery hands. "In this form, I could see it."

Donnie faltered, considering her words. She was willing to stay this way to be with him, or was she? Could she really lead the life they did? Was it fair of him to ask such a thing of her? And was it selfish of him to desire it? He sighed. "April, on Earth we're freaks. _I_ may accept you no matter what you look like, because I'm more interested in what's on the inside. But on Earth you'd have to live in the shadows like us. You'd have to give up school and friends. And your dad – he'd still love you, but he'd never look at you the same."

She lifted her blue eyes to his. "But what about…"

He shook his head. Her happiness was more important to him. He took her hand and rubbed his thumb gently over it. "Only you can decide if the outside is more important than what is on the inside. And whether it will limit you and what you want." He squeezed her shoulder. "I'll see you back inside."

He stepped past her, leaving her alone in the corridor. She leaned against the wall considering his words and reflecting on the experience. It had broadened her mind, exposed her to things she never would have realized otherwise. The pain her friends felt when encountering other humans that didn't know them. The possibility of love that had burned for so long in deep brown eyes. And the reality that so much of what had transpired was of her own choosing. Now, it was time to make a choice again. And because of Donnie, she knew she was making the right one.

Down the passage, Raph caught Mona's arm. "Hey, what's wrong?"

She folded her arms and looked away. "Nothing."

"Well, there's got to be some kinda hang up or you'd have returned to normal just now. Don't you want your normal body back?"

She sighed. "But if I remain like this we could continue to be together, even on your home world."

He smirked. "It don't matter what you look like, sweetheart. We can still be together. And besides," he turned her to him. "I kinda like the idea that you can kick my butt as a Salamandrian."

She couldn't help but smile. "I see." She ran her hand through her long dark locks. "I will miss the hair though."

He laughed. "Come on, let's get you changed back." He slipped an arm around her shoulders as they headed back to the globe chamber. April was already standing beside Donnie when they returned.

The Fugitoid measured them for a moment. "Are you certain you are ready this time?" Both girls nodded firmly.

"Yes."

"Definitely."

"This better work this time, cause I'm getting really hungry over here." Mikey said firmly, eyeing G'Throkka's tail which was beginning to look like a giant sandwich.

"It'll work." Donnie said softly, watching April's determined moves as she stepped forward.

"Yeah, it will." Raph glanced at Mona as she stepped up beside the Fugitoid.

Together the two girls reached for the orb. This time they were swallowed by the bright light. They both gave a sharp cry and then the light faded. April fell to her knees, her hands coming up to rub her eyes. She blinked and stared at her hands – human hands. "It worked!"

Mona Lisa stepped back, stretching, the space suit again forming to the much larger frame. "Yes, it has. Roka! Roka!" She growled in her own language.

"Uh, Red." Casey pointed a finger at the front of her jumpsuit, which was still hanging open.

April blushed, yanking it back together. She met Donnie's eyes and he gave her a small smile. "I knew you could do it."

She bounded into his arms, hugging his neck. "Thanks to you." She said softly. He sighed, wrapping his arms around her. Even if she didn't choose him in the end, he could still cherish their moments together.

Leo turned towards the door, leading the group outside. As they stepped into the bright sunlight, he stopped to fist bump with G'Throkka. "I hope the next time we meet things won't get as complicated."

G'Throkka gave guttural laugh. "Indeed."

"Until we meet again, Raphael." Mona Lisa squeezed his hand. Her eyes showed the depth of her sadness at their parting.

"We will meet again, Mona Lisa." He wrapped a hand around her slender neck, drawing her to him for one last kiss. "I know we will."

"We should go, we've wasted enough time." Leo turned and headed into the ship.

Mona and April exchanged a look. "I don't think it was such a waste of time." April smiled at Donnie as he started for the ship as well.

"Neither do I. In fact I'd say the experience was enlightening." Mona graced April with a smile before she and G'Throkka turned in the direction of their own ship.

April smiled. "Yeah, enlightening." She dashed after Donnie, entering the ship at his side.

THE END

* * *

A/N: I hope you've all enjoyed this small peek into the in-between places in this 2012-verse! Don't forget to review.


End file.
